Thanks for the Memories
is the ninth episode of the second season and the 18th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary None of the doctors can resist cutting as Izzie tries embrace the season by making a perfect thanksgiving dinner but doesn't know how, however Burke saves the day and helps her, while Cristina, Meredith, and Alex hide at work instead of helping Izzie; and George has to embrace his own O'Malley tradition by shooting a turkey. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 209MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 209CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 209IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 209AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 209GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 209MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 209RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 209AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 209PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 209DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 209HoldenMcKee.png|Holden McKee 209JerryO'Malley.png|Jerry O'Malley 209RonnyO'Malley.png|Ronny O'Malley 209OliviaHarper.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 209Joe.png|Joe 209ColbyMcKee.png|Colby McKee 209Dr.Kent.png|Dr. Kent 209CherylLeonard.png|Cheryl Leonard 209Guy.png|Guy 209HalLeonard.png|Hal Leonard 209Walter.png|Walter 209LeviJohnson.png|Levi Johnson 209HaroldO'Malley.png|Harold O'Malley Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Brian Kerwin as Holden McKee Guest Stars *Greg Pitts as Jerry O'Malley *Tim Griffin as Ronny O'Malley *Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper *Steven W. Bailey as Joe Co-Starring *Andrew James Allen as Colby McKee *Michael Matthys as Dr. Kent *Dee Nelson as Cheryl Leonard *Mike Faiola as Guy *Peter Howard as Hal Leonard *Jack Yang as Walter *Gregor Manns as Levi Johnson Uncredited *George Dzundza as Harold O'Malley Medical Notes Holden McKee *Diagnosis: *Doctors: *Treatment: Music Fannypack - Nu Nu (Yeah Yeah) (Official Lyric Video)|"Nu Nu (Yeah Yeah)" - Fannypack 209 Dressy Bessy - New Song (From Me to You)|"New Song (From Me to You)" - Dressy Bessy 209 Mark McAdam - Too Hard|"Too Hard" - Mark McAdam 209 O.A.O.T.S - Dance|"Dance" - The O.A.O.T.s Emiliana Torrini - Serenade|"Serenade" - Emilíana Torrini Keren Ann~Not Going Anywhere audio HQ|"Not Going Anywhere" - Keren Ann Josh Rouse - 'Sad Eyes'|"Sad Eyes" - Josh Rouse Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Thanks For the Memories, originally sung by Frank Sinatra. *This episode scored 20.33 million viewers. *The dialog between Burke and Izzie when they are cooking dinner is almost exactly the same as George's appendectomy in the pilot. It even had the same background music. *This is the first Grey's episode to begin with a rap song. Gallery Episode Stills 2x09-1.JPG 2x09-2.JPG 2x09-4.JPG 2x09-3.JPG 2x09-5.JPG 2x09-6.JPG 2x09-7.JPG 2x09-8.JPG 2x09-9.JPG 2x09-10.JPG 2x09-11.JPG Quotes :Cristina: Where does Meredith keep the booze? :George: I don't think she has any. :Cristina: How is that possible? She's a WASP. Liquor is like oxygen to a WASP. :George: Which is why we're out of liquor. ---- :Cristina: (about inviting Burke to the Thanksgiving dinner) What was I supposed to do? Blow off my boyfriend for Thanksgiving? I tried to. He wouldn't blow. He's like something sticky that won't blow off. See Also *Episode Transcript Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes Category:GA Episodes